zagtoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Popples
is a CGI animated French series under the ZAG Toon brand and it is based on the Popples toy line. It is co-produced by Zagtoon, Method Animation, Saban Brands, and Nexus Factory It premiered around the world starting in fall of 2015. The show is licensed by and premiered on Netflix in the United States and it's currently holding the series and online streaming rights. The first season was consists of 10 episodes and were release on October 30, 2015.https://instantwatcher.com/title/70305670?content_type=1%202&source=1%202%203&q=Popples The second season was later release and was consists of 20 episodes on March 11, 2016.https://instantwatcher.com/title/80075961?content_type=1%202&source=1%202%203&q=Popples. The third and final season was release on July 24, 2016.https://instantwatcher.com/title/80075962?content_type=1%202&source=1%202%203&q=Popples Synopsis :An amazing species of creatures that can pop into and out of a ball. The story is driven by the optimistic comedic enthusiasm of the BPP's (Best Popple Pals): Bubbles, Sunny, Lulu, Izzy and Yikes. Always wanting to help their friends, neighbors and each other, their efforts often times backfire in hilarious ways and they must spend the rest of the episode trying to unwind the mayhem they've caused. Luckily they always manage to save the day in their own POP-tastic way.https://zag-inc.com/popples Main characters Sunny Sunny (voiced by Wendee Lee for Season 1; Erin Fitzgerald for Seasons 2 and 3) is one of the main protagonists of the series. Sunny is a student in Miss Shush's class at Popplementary School in Popplopolis. She is also the tomboy athletic member of the Best Popple Pals and is the group's de-facto leader. Lulu Lulu (voiced by Cindy Robinson) is one of the main protagonists of the series. Lulu is a student in Miss Shush's class at Popplementary School in Popplopolis. With a love for science and inventing, she is an intelligent member of the Best Popple Pals who would create numerous inventions to help her friends. Izzy Izzy (voiced by Cindy Robinson) is one of the main protagonists of the series. Izzy is a student in Miss Shush's class at Popplementary School in Popplopolis. He is an energetic Popple with a love for adventure and dreams of becoming a famous explorer, though he sometimes can be a bit gullible. Bubbles Bubbles (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) is one of the main protagonists of the series. Bubbles is a student in Miss Shush's class at Popplementary School in Popplopolis. She is a sweet bubbly Popple with a love for fashion and music. Yikes Yikes (voiced by Grant George) is one of the main protagonists of the series. Yikes is a student in Miss Shush's class at Popplementary School in Popplopolis. A wild card of the group, Yikes is an energetic fun-loving Popple with a heart of gold despite his lack of intelligence. Trivia * This is the first ZAG-produced show to be a reboot of an original 1980s series, in this case it's a reboot of the original 1986 TV series. Denver the Last Dinosaur, the 2018 reboot of the the original 1988 TV series, would later be released on 2019 in the US.http://www.onkidsandfamily.com/en/projet/denver * Due to the production codes in the official English scripts for the episodes all start with "1", the entire series was originally going to be one full season. However, Netflix decided to split the series into three separate seasons.https://www.instagram.com/p/uTcEljQ9AX/ ** This makes it the first series to have a seasonal split in the US. * Despite being a CGI-animated series, numerous promotional artworks would depict the characters in 2D. * The final episode of the series have finished dubbing the English version on July 2, 2015.https://www.instagram.com/p/4pzC2fQ9BQ/ * The series premiered one day before the France premiere which was on October 31, 2015, on TiJi.https://playtv.fr/programmes-tv/tiji/31-10-2015/ Gallery Promotional artworks Zag Website Sunny and Bubbles.jpg Logos Popples logo.png See also * Popples 2015 Wiki External links * Official Hasbro website * Outdated official website * Official YouTube channel * Official Instagram * Official Pinterest * Official Facebook Category:Shows